Lighting poles and fixtures are used in various outdoor applications, such as parking lots, etc. These lighting poles are typically free-standing, mounted on concrete standards by means of anchor bolts that are cast in place when the concrete is poured to form the standard. Four such anchor bolts are typically used in each standard, arranged in a square pattern, the size of which depends upon the particular lighting pole and fixture. The base of the lighting pole includes a corresponding pattern of mounting holes that fit over the anchor bolts and are then tightened down by nuts.
When concrete standards for such lighting poles are being formed, it is important that the anchor bolts be properly located. They must not only be arranged in the correct pattern, but must also be aligned vertically and parallel with each other, for proper mounting of the lighting fixture. Moreover, it is important that this be done when the concrete standard is poured because any mislocation or misalignment of the anchor bolts cannot be corrected after the concrete has set.
Typically, the positioning or location of such anchor bolts has been done manually, or sometimes with the aid of a piece of wood with four radial slots arranged about a central opening. However, this is time consuming and imprecise at best. Repeatability has been a problem, especially when the concrete standards are being formed under adverse weather conditions or in low light. Also, even when proper spacing is achieved, misalignment can still occur due to the length of the anchor bolts and the depth to which they extend down into the concrete standards. Heretofore, there has not been available an adjustable jig for properly locating such anchor bolts.
A need has thus arisen for an adjustable jig for locating anchor bolts in the concrete standards of outdoor lighting poles.